


Welcome to The House of El

by Memento_Moments



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bookstore Owner Kara, CEO Lena, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff at the beginning, Hurt/Comfort, Krypto the puppy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Moments/pseuds/Memento_Moments
Summary: Lena loves to read during her downtime at L Corp. Give her a book, good or bad and she’ll finish it within two or three days. She would finish it in one but being a young CEO is pretty taxing. Luckily, there is a quiet little bookshop just around the corner of L Corp. It was a happy little accident, Lena Luthor recently discovered the store during a random walk outside.  Now, Lena has ran out of books to read. Yeah right. The woman had at least twenty books left that needed reading. That was just some lame excuse Lena made ever since she met Kara Danvers, who is the cute owner of The House of El.No powers AU.





	Welcome to The House of El

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my writing isn't horrible.  
> Prologue starts out in 2nd person and the other half of the post, the actual chapter that follows is in 3rd person.

**Prologue**

The sound of late night traffic fills the crisp white office as background noise. The clock on the wall notifies you that it’s nearly 8pm at night. It’s calming and familiar to you that you get the documents and files on your desk done one by one. Some are tedious while others just need a signature on the dotted line.

Just one more thorough look at your latest deal and you could go home and finish reading your novel that you started at the beginning of the day. If you had a choice, you would wear your ratty, comfort clothes and read throughout the whole day and night in the confines of your apartment.

Thinking on it now, you need to pick up a couple of new novels to entertain you on your rare breaks just in case.

Inspecting the paper, you realized that the current negotiation in the file wasn’t updated. Luckily you always reread everything you needed to sign before actually signing it. This investor thought you wouldn’t bother looking at the paper yourself, and have your other employees tell you want to sign. It seems like he’s never worked with a Luthor before.

You sent an email to inform your client about the report not being what you two discuss earlier in the day and that it needed to be changed before you proceed doing business.

Five minutes later you receive an email stating that he would only do business with what was written on paper.

40/60.

60 percent of the profit would go to him because of the people he was lending her.

Another thing in the contract that you read was that any blames would all go towards L-Corp as it will be the sole product sponsor. Your company will be tarnished if it did more harm to people than the actual good you wanted to produce.

Funny how you and your R&D came up with a way to execute technology and medicine to make it more affordable for those families with low incomes. Your colleagues are knowledgeable in the tech part of the product but you needed some people who were familiar in the medical field on how the human body and mind react to this new medicine. You want it safe for whoever is using any product from L-Corp.

You needed this deal because of their R&D department with medical science, but if this investor was going to act this way with every project and contract, you would be willing to drop him and start hiring all his workers.

You plan on doing that the very next day.

Sending him an email telling him flat out that the deal was off, you decided a quick walk would do you some good. Tomorrow you will have Jess send out a mass email offering a generous amount of money and competitive benefits to hire a handful of people you need for this project. 

Taking a deep breath, you decided some fresh air would calm you down.

Walking around the block might be enough time to cool off. Upon your journey, you discovered a closed bookstore. A perfect place to stop by and fill up the supposedly empty spaces on your bookshelf at home.

Soon in the future, you meet the cute owner of The House of El along with her little furry companion.

Before you knew it, you’ve become attracted to her.

You didn’t mean to fall so hard.

You didn’t know that the universe was playing some kind of cruel joke on you when you started to developed feelings for her only to end up finding out that she was already dating a bartender named Mike.

Screw the universe.

**Chapter 1**

There is a quiet little bookshop just around the corner of L Corp. It was a happy little accident, Lena Luthor recently discovered the store during a random walk outside. She was exasperated and needed the fresh air when a joint deal wasn’t going her way. Out of frustration, she stumbled upon The House of El. A dull green door was the main entrance of the store, followed by a matching green awning over the windows. It was just like a typical old school bookstore. Looking through the window as best she could, she couldn’t help but be amazed at all the old and vintage books that laid about inside. Of course there were some current novels that were supposedly worth reading as well but man, Lena was a sucker for the classic and unknown books that barely anyone had read.

It was good to have an upper hand on things people don’t know about.

Sadly duty calls and thus, the young CEO never set foot in the shop.

It was a quaint little store that Lena always wanted to go to but life had other plans. These plans include being in charge of a multi-million dollar company that her mother handed down to. Well, more like force upon ever since Lex went to jail for trying to kill a man named Clark Kent. Now, here is she at age 28 putting out new and invigorating innovations to help the general community going green with affordable sources for growing families. Recently she took an interest in the medical field to make medicine more affordable. She could have released new modern technology that L Corp has been working on earlier but it seemed like a smart move to focus on the community then a product for people with actual money.

Looking through her schedule, Lena noticed that her last meeting was at 5 o’clock for the day and that she would be free for the rest of the night.

“Jess,” called Lena.

“Yes Ms. Luthor.”

“Can you make sure that there won’t be any unexpected meetings for the night?”

“Right away Ms. Luthor.” Quickly typing in a few keys, the rest of the evening was free for Lena to do whatever she wanted.

“You do realize, as a friend, you can call me ‘Lena’, right?”

Lena met Jess during her college year when the two were assigned to be partners in one of their IT courses. The two formed an unbeatable friendship when they realized they worked well together.

“Yes, but I have very high respect for you and I cleared out the rest of your night Ms. Luthor.”

“Thanks Jess, oh and feel free to leave before me to enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you.” It was rare for Jess to leave way early than Lena. “Is there a special occasion going on after work?”

“I think, I will treat myself to a reward.”

“A night out with a date?”

“Nope, just me, myself and I,” smiled Lena. Hopefully, along with a couple of new books that Lena will enjoy at home.

“Sure, but as a friend, I’m pretty sure you’re secretly meeting up with a hot guy.”

“There is no guy.”

“Or a lady, I’m not judging your good taste. After all you have the most amazing secretary ever.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” sighed Lena as she smiled at Jess. “I pay you.”

“Like I said, you have the most amazing secretary ever ~.”

Picking up her documents and overviews, Lena went to prep her last meeting.

It was rare for a meeting to go smoothly but Lena thank the high heavens to be able to enjoy the rest of her evening. Nearly a little after six, Lena bided farewell to her colleagues, packed whatever she needed to take home to review and gave her secretary Jess a warm goodbye. Seriously, that girl works just as much as her so Lena wasn’t all that surprise when she asked Jess why she didn’t leave yet.

_“Making sure you got out of here Ms. Luthor.”_

_“Jess, I can take care of myself…”_

_“Yes, when you aren’t blinded by work.”_

_“...”_

_“That’s why I’m your friend before your secretary.”_

All within ten minutes, it was time for Lena to finally leave, (“ _Okay, Jess, I am leaving - now.” “Oh thank goodness.” “Jess!” “Again, looking out for you.”)_ , and go check out that bookstore she had been eyeing on during her drives home ever since she first saw it. 

Lena’s first plan of action when arrive to the store was to check out their section of historical fiction, followed by mystery and lastly science fiction. It was always amazing reading what others thought of in sci-fi concepts and how the future developed overtime. A future where everyone benefitted from it or a future where poverty outweighs the billions of people's’ lives. Lena was intrigued about a future that could possibly be formed off of one’s ideology. Also Lena was more than willing to give out money towards the good of the community.

Hey, a girl has got to entertain her nerdy side of life and help those less fortunate than her.

Arriving at The House of El, Lena opened the door that will lead her into her many, very small list of sanctuary places that bring her peace.

There was a slight problem.

Tugging at the door, Lena realized...it was locked.

“No way…”

A small little sign by the corner of the window read ‘closed’.

“I didn’t even take into consideration for the closing time of this place.” Looking through the store windows, which were closed with shuttered bars, the lights were still on. “Why are the lights still on? Did the owner forget to turn them off?”

Great, the universe hates Lena. It was just too good to be true to have a meeting that ran that nicely. They usually gave her headaches and scowls across her features. Lena tried very hard to finish up early to come to the House of El only for said store to be closed. Sighing out of frustration Lena was about to read the store hours when the sound of a bark startled her.

“Woah, Krypto, — stop boy! B-Bad dog!”

A small wagging body hits Lena’s legs, making the dark hair woman almost fall. Looking towards the ground, Lena noticed it was a little white Labrador. Luckily, the tiny puppy looked roughly around six to seven pounds but man can the little guy pack a hit. It would be embarrassing if she fell because of him.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!?”

Moments later, the most gorgeous woman that Lena has ever seen appears. Dressed in a white blouse with a blue cardigan over it, along with crisp slacks, with the most adorable specs resting on her nose. The worst part was that person had the most charming face ever.

Oh no.

This person checks off all of Lena’s potential bachelorette dating list.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” The puppy was lightly bumping into Lena until she gave it attention. Getting down to his level, Lena gave the puppy some affectionate tummy rubs. “Such a handsome little fella, aren’t you?” What is it with animals being so gosh darn cute!?!?

“I am so, so sorry about that,” replied the blonde woman as she joined Lena at ground level. “He’s usually happy to be home after our evening walks, and he’s never usually like this to strangers.”

Lena! Speak damn it!

“N-No, it’s okay. He was just excited to be home, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and meeting such a pretty lady.”

Lena blushed at the comment. Usually Lena has been called pretty more than she can count but it never got her blushing. Both women got up once the puppy was satisfied with the attention.

_Wait, home?_

Looking at the puppy beside her, she noticed him looking at the locked green door, patiently waiting to be let in. His little tail was wagging back and forth so fast that the Labrador’s little bottom hovered above the ground.

Such a cutie.

“Wait, you live here?” Lena couldn’t help but point dumbly at the bookstore.

“Yup, just above my shop. Oh, before I forget,” giggling slightly, Kara offered her hand. “Kara Danvers, the proud owner of The House of El.”

“Likewise, I’m Lena.” No reason to scare the cute blonde with her last name and the multi-billion dollar company just around the block. “An avid book enthusiast.” Shaking the blonde’s hand, Lena couldn’t help but realized how smooth yet firm the hand was.

“Something we both have in common,” smiled Kara. “Tell me you love the feel of an actual book and not some silly little kindle.”

“Yeah, I love the different textures each books are bound in. The experience of turning a page actually makes it feel I’m getting somewhere in the book instead of wondering how long the scrolls are.”

“My kind of gal,” beamed Kara.

_Is she flirting with me? Should I flirt back?!?_

Oh no Lena, calm your gay little heart girl.

Before Lena could put any more thought into it, Kara interrupted her thoughts.

“So what brings you here in the neighborhood so late in the evening?” Lena doesn’t think she could get use to the infectious smile on the blonde’s face.

“W-well…” Lena, why are you so nervous now?!? A Luthor not once, _not ever_ , gets nervous. “I noticed your store earlier this month and I wanted to look through your inventory to buy a few books but I never had the time to visit until now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Lena sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Work has just been really busy.” Investors and deals were piling on her desk that Lena had no choice but to attend to them. Who knows when Lena will have another chance looking around Kara’s store. “Of course, now your store is closed for the night.”

Kara gave her a meaningful look. “Do you want to come in?”

“Excuse me?” Lena wasn’t expected Kara to let her in. “Isn’t it past your closing?”

“Duh Lena,” stated Kara playfully. “I’m the owner, and I can let in whoever I want after business hours.”

“You can’t just let a random customer in your store.”

That same meaningful smile again.

“You’re right. I’m letting in a guest, and hopefully a soon-to-be new friend.”

Before Lena could protest, a little whimper diverted the women’s focus on the little puppy by the door. “Hold on Krypto” Kara turned her attention towards Lena. “Come on in and look around while I get Krypto here his dinner.”

Kara unlocked the entrance, lead Krypto inside and left the door slightly open for Lena.

An invitation to come in and check the book own— books out.

Yes, Lena was here to check out the books.

Not the owner.

Nope.

Strictly professional and looking at the books.

Not the cute, funny, honest to goodness hot, book owner.

Nope, no siree.

Just. The. Books.

Damn, wasn’t she hot though?

Snap out of it Lena and go in already!!!

“Here goes nothing.”

Stepping inside, and closing the door behind her, it was a sight to behold.

When Lena thought it was a quaint bookstore, it was actually kind of huge, spanning maybe around 32,000 square feet and housing around maybe 50,000 books or more. The ceilings were high enough to make the store seem more open and the exposing beams were gorgeous to look at. Each section was divided into distinct sections of genre, while comfy love seats were littered throughout the floors for an even more enjoyable place to read. The shelves lined up throughout the store looked fancy with its traditional frames that Lena couldn’t help but think she was out of the country. Near the back, closer to the corner where people wouldn’t be able to see from outside, was an open Wi-Fi café with plenty of chairs and tables for customers staying in to enjoy the atmosphere or have a quiet place to work.

It was almost like a typical England bookstore with a modern twist but stationed in National City.

Lena was in love with this place.

“Welcome to The House of El,” greeted Kara, who came down from a nearby set of stairs.

“Wow…”

“I know, right?”

This place was something to definitely be proud of.

Lena picked up the nearest book.

“I remember this book… something about a drifter taxi guy and a girl from a family of witches if I remember correctly.” Ah yes, Lena remembered it. In her younger years, it was a book offered by a family relative that thought she might like it. The story left Lena thinking a lot about the plot and all the subplots in this strange fantasy tale. There are still things not explained or fully described in the book, but this was exactly what Lena liked about in most books. The anticipation for another sequel instead of one’s own explanations and theories about that happened and why. Sadly, the ending of the book was kind of rushed for such a light read.

Lena might give it another read, or she might not. Who knows, maybe her opinion on the book will change?

“The Thread that Binds the Bones by Nina Kiriki Hoffman if you’re interested in the supernatural. It’s not too bad as far as a 90’s book was back then,” offered Kara.

Looking through the book, Lena noticed that the book was in excellent condition. “I’m amazed about the quality of the book. Now a days it hard to find a book in mint condition.”

“Yup, but that’s because of my parents, who taught me about how to keep the books in great shape.”

“I would love to meet them.”

“I…wish you could too.”

Before Lena could process what was being told to her, Kara lead Lena towards the fantasy and suspense area of the bookstore.

“My parents were - still are, great people before they got in to a car accident. Before they passed away, they handed The House of El down to me in their will, right when the Danvers took me in.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lena really was. She knew what it was like to lose family.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Lena…Fate decided that it was their time to go.”

“Still…”

If Lena could only give Kara the biggest hug ever but she was never one to comfort people. Lena didn’t know how to lighten the conversation this serious before.

“So, what kind of books are you in the mood for?”

Lena was grateful on the subject change.

“Hmm, I’m in the mood for a fantasy book.”

After all, meeting Kara felt like it was magical.

“A good start,” smiled Kara. “Follow me.”

Heading further in to the bookstore, Lena couldn’t help but admire the layout of the place more. Arriving at the fantasy section, Lena noticed that it took at least three aisle for the genre. This might take a while to look at all the selections that Kara had to offer in the store.

Lena would be dead tired tomorrow but it’ll be worth it.

“So, as an avid book reader, what do you recommend?”

“ _Lena_ , we’re friends.”

_Stop making my heart beat so fast!_

“Sorry K-Kara, as a friend, what do you recommend?”

“Hmm…” Kara looked at the shelves that she owned.

“Here’s a good one,” came Kara’s voice. “A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab; a novel I would recommend with its complexing characters that you can’t help but relate to, and the author’s imagination is extraordinary to read in each scene. Don’t even get me started about the writing!”

The blonde’s eyes lit up the longer she talked about the novel. Lena can’t believe she’d find someone just as interested in books as she was. The sudden gaiety of Kara’s voice shown through even late in the evening. Kara was just so darn cute being herself.

“Everything about this book draws you in —”

“I’ll take it.” Lena’s voice startled Kara from reminiscing more about the novel.

“I am so, so sorry for going off like that Lena,” apologized Kara with doe eyes. “I just got so in to it explaining about one of my favorite books that I — Oh gosh, I’m rumbling now, aren’t I?”

“Kara."

“Y-Yes?”

“I’ll take it,” repeated Lena

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” smiled Lena. “Any other books that you recommend?”

Clearing her throat, Kara offers a timid smile. “Well, there’s another book by the same author called Vicious. It’s like an anti-hero, good vs. evil story,” offered Kara.

For the next hour or so, Kara gave Lena several suggestions on books that she deemed worthy to read, while Lena offered her imprint on certain synopsis on them. It warmed Lena’s heart seeing the blonde so passionate about all the different kinds of books available.

In total, Lena got five books. It was enough to keep the CEO entertained for a week or two.

Lena headed to the register looking at her purchases. Maybe if she could finish these books within a 24 hour span, Lena might be able to see Kara a lot sooner. Softly, without Lena noticing, the books in her hands were taken away from her by slender fingers.

“Space cadet, aren’t we?” Amused Kara. In return, Lena gave Kara a pouting look, which the dark haired woman never did to anyone. Kara blushed. “D-Don’t worry Lena, once I scan these books in, you can go home and enjoy reading them.”

Forget the books, Lena could listen to that cute voice along with that adorable blush all evening.

“S-So…” The sound of Kara’s voice could be heard while Lena was getting her payment ready for the blond to take. “The total for all the books come to… zero dollars.”

Lena paused.

“Kara, that can’t be right.”

“Sure it is,” beamed Kara.

If only Kara knew that Lena had more than enough money that she could out right buy the whole bookstore and whatever store was nearby.

“No, I really couldn’t.”

“Lena, it’s okay. I’m offering as a friend.”

“Well…” How could she say no with Kara giving her that look? “If - if you insist.”

“Great!”

“Thank you. I will definitely pay you back.”

“It’s no problem. Think of it as a conveyance to our new friendship.”

Putting the books in a plastic bag, Kara handed Lena her goods.

“If Alex visited me now, she wouldn’t believe that I made a new friend by myself,” grinned Kara.

“Alex?”

Lena’s heart plummeted.

_Shit, was Kara already seeing someone?!?_

“Yeah, Alex, my sister.”

 _Thank God_ though Lena. She could take so many heart breaks in her life.

“Hard to believe that you don’t have many friends Kara.”

Nice recovery Lena.

“Honestly, they’re mostly my sister’s friends, so I wouldn’t consider myself someone to have a lot of friends.”

Confused, Lena couldn’t help but ask, “Why is that?”

“My sister jokes to me about only having imaginary friends since I’m always off reading someplace and not socializing like I should at my, - quote, unquote - _youthful_ age.”

The atmosphere was light and comforting, something Lena wasn’t as familiar with before. She couldn’t help but wish for this moment with Kara to last a little longer.

“Then I’m the best thing you’ve imagined so far Ms. Danvers,” teased Lena.

Giving Lena that heart throbbing smile, Kara answered seriously.

“You’re right.”

The only sound Lena could hear was her own heart just beating a tad faster, a tad harder.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me so far.”

Lena, knew right then and there, that she was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any books to recommend me to read? I could always use some good books to add for future chapters and read during breaks at work.


End file.
